


Twist of Fate

by IamDaiBae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, I'm not good at writing vampires, Some doesn't, Vampire AU, angsty vampires, it has a happy ending, some places have fluff, this isn't very good, written for a friend!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDaiBae/pseuds/IamDaiBae
Summary: In all of his years being a vampire hunter, the best of the best at that, Yuri Leclerc never would have guessed that he would ever find himself on a park bench in the middle of the night, sitting beside a woman in a very victorian era styled dress and a lace parasol, her fangs on display as she talked.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is dedicated to my amazing friend El who had given me the idea forever ago to write a vampire AU YuriCoco fic! I've never wrtten vampires before and I'm actually really awful at it. 
> 
> (Psst El, if you ever want to me to redeem myself and write you something better, let me know 😂)
> 
> I also had my beta reader read this over, so a thank you to @soft_and_happy on twitter.

In all of his years being a vampire hunter, the best of the best at that, Yuri Leclerc never would have guessed that he would ever find himself on a park bench in the middle of the night, sitting beside a woman in a very victorian era styled dress and a lace parasol, her fangs on display as she talked. The stars above them dazzled and shone in the darkness, and underneath the moon’s brilliant light, he could take in every feature of her pale face. She had been speaking about something, but Yuri had already gotten lost in her very presence; he often did when they were together. 

“Have you even been listening to a word I said?” Her high pitched voice cut through his thoughts, and he sheepishly looked at her as he searched for a reasonable defense. Unfortunately, he took too long, and she huffed at him while sulking. Even though she looked like a monster, acted like a monster, and was a monster, Yuri found it hard to not take notice of everything she used to be. “I swear, it’s as if you’d rather be anywhere other than here talking with me.”

~

Constance von Nuvelle was the daughter of a very successful witch and wizard couple who had two amazingly gifted children. Both Constance and her older brother were very talented when it came to magic, and they were rumored to be some of the strongest magic users in the world, even going so far to threaten to take the place on the magic council if their powers had continued to grow exponentially. That’s when an assassination attack had been carried out, and Constance was the only one to survive the attack, leaving her the last grand witch of the Nuvelle name. 

Yuri Leclerc was the only son of a prostitute who was secretly one of the world’s greatest vampire hunters. His mother was an incredible hunter who was well known around the country for her name, though no one ever seemed to know what she looked like. She was able to blend into a crowd and disappear in a moment’s notice. When Yuri was only ten years old, he had killed his first vampire after one had broken into their small cottage and had almost ended his mother’s life, but Yuri was able to successfully take down the monster using only his instincts and prior knowledge to do so. As the years passed, he grew stronger and earned the sobriquet of Savage Mockingbird. While he has yet to surpass his mother, he was content with that. That was when he banded together with a group of people who had other extraordinary gifts, those who needed a place to belong. 

At sixteen, she had come across her own group of people who had been down on the luck with their own unique lineage, including a lycanthrope, a man with super strength, and a vampire hunter. Over the next six years from there, they had become their own little family, having become extremely close knit with each other, having gone through hell and back for each other. They were forced to hunt their former mentor, made to face the demons of their past, and went on to indulge in more grandiose adventures. The four of them took control of and led an entire underground ring of criminals and hunters alike. Yet even in a life like this, Yuri ended up indulging himself in one of the most mundane things: falling in love with his dearest companion, the young witch of Nuvelle.

No matter where they had been, they were always together, and due to her charm and drive, Yuri found her ambitious nature to be something… Intriguing. He constantly found himself wanting to be around her more, and when they were together, he felt as if he had a home, more so than he did with the other two. It was a blessing from the goddess when she had confessed her own feelings to him, that she had wanted to spend her life with him, no matter the dangers or no matter the risk that had been involved.

They had been betrothed, and whenever Yuri was called away for a hunt, he had always settled on going alone, never before risking the other three’s lives. Constance always asked to accompany him so that she could assure his safety, however he had always turned her down. It hurt to say no, but Yuri knew that it was for her own good, that he could never risk bringing her. What if something happened? He would never have been able to forgive himself for that. 

Then one hunt changed everything. After Yuri had set out, Constance returned home to await for her husband. But when she arrived, she had been ambushed and attacked by a group of vampires. They sought vengeance for the countless comrades that the Savage Mockingbird had ruthlessly hunted. To achieve it, they had set their sights on his very wife, knowing well that if they could destroy her, they could destroy him. They attacked her, pinned her down, fed on her blood and stripped away what little humanity the witch still had left. The poor woman reawakened mere moments later on the cusp of becoming a vampire, and in this early stage of transformation, her fury overwhelmed her mind. She took it upon herself to mutilate her assailants. In the torn, bloody remains of the vampires stood a frenzied woman, a pale image of her former self. It wasn’t until Constance finally regained her senses that she found herself atop a literal pile of bodies. In her blind rage, she had taken the lives of the innocents around her. She fled into the night, fearful of how her husband and the others would respond.

When Yuri returned home, he instantly knew something was wrong when he had seen the door was open a small crack, but Constance was nowhere to be found. That wasn’t right, she had always been there to greet him when he came home.  _ Always.  _ Panic quickly took over and he bolted into his home, only to find everything was destroyed, corpses on the ground, and pools of blood that he was too terrified to find out who exactly they belonged to. His fiance was nowhere to be found, and he immediately knew the worst had happened. She was taken from him. 

Ever since that day, Yuri and the others never stopped looking for Constance, even if she was assumed dead. Everyday, the hunter cursed himself, wondering why he just hadn’t brought her with him, wondering why she didn’t insist on joining him more, but he knew it wasn’t her fault. It was his burden to bear.

Then he accepted it. She was dead, and it was his fault.

~

It wasn’t until five years later after that unfortunate incident that he had found her again. On the eve of her birthday, Yuri would travel to the forest where their home once stood to pay his respects. Then, he came upon a woman in the clearing. She was beautiful, to say the least. Her long blonde hair with purple streaks cascaded down well past her shoulders with perfect curls on the ends, her icy blue eyes staring into the tree that stood outside, her red painted lips that were formed into an odd grin. She was dressed quite nicely, if a bit out of place, wearing a gothic renaissance styled dress that reached the floor with a Scottish widow hood that was currently down. Around her neck she wore a light blue ivory ruffled cravat with an expensive looking gem on it. The dress itself was a deep maroon color with black crushed velvet accents that flowed beautifully, especially on  _ her.  _

In her hands she held a bouquet of red roses, standing in the grass as she seemed to be deep in thought, staring up to the sky.

Yuri recognized this clearing. It was where he had first proposed to Constance, where he first promised to spend the rest of his life with her. Now he found himself in the presence of a graceful woman and… she was all too familiar, and when she looked over to him, she seemed to freeze in place. 

Time stopped, or at least that was how it felt. It couldn’t have possibly been her, she was different. Her hair had grown out longer, she was wearing clothing that she never would have worn before, she was  _ alive.  _ When he had taken a step closer, the woman seemed to smile quite sadly at him, and she remained unmoving. 

“Constance?” he asked, his voice breaking off at the end, and the name seemed to make the woman flinch. Another step closer, and it was a bit easier to really see her. Her skin was a lot more pale, instead of her usual blue painted lips that he remembered, they were stained a deep red, but her eyes… He could never forget them. Finally, he had gotten close enough for her to take in the sight of him, and realizing it was exactly who she thought it was, she seemed only more ashamed and afraid. 

“It has been a while, hasn’t it?” Her voice was a bit more mature, but it was still familiar enough to make him tremble where he stood. When he went to go to her, she took a step back. “Don’t come closer, you won’t feel the same about me after you find out.” Her voice quivered, but Yuri felt like he had already known what she was talking about. Once again, he moved closer to her and that’s when he noticed what she was talking about. Her neck, there were the two puncture wounds that were the telltale sign of someone… Someone turned into a monster. 

Constance was about to flee once again, but he grabbed her hand, begging her to tell him what happened. 

~

For hours, they sat in the grass and talked about that day, talked about what happened and why she left him all alone, but he knew that it wasn’t so easy. He assured her that he never stopped looking for her, and that even if she was a monster, he still loved her. 

Deep down they both knew they couldn’t be together, not when every one of their instincts told them to kill the other, but they wanted to try, they wanted to remember the love that they had. 

~

“Do you remember the stars that night when we reconnected?” Constance asked, twirling her lace parasol above her as they sat, and Yuri nodded, his hand holding hers. It was cold, no hint of warmth, but he had grown used to it. Even if her body was undead, she was still very much alive to him. “They were so bright, and the moon… It was as if I was seeing you in broad daylight. I miss seeing the sun sometimes.” That comment made Yuri laugh, which caused her to swat him on the arm. 

“Did you forget that vampires see better in the night?” His voice was teasing, and she huffed and scoffed at him, but she was still grinning slightly. The blonde rested her head on his shoulder, and his head rested against her in turn, his eyes closing as he listened to the silence. 

“Of course I did not forget, I just remember it so clearly. Perhaps one day I will see the sun again if I could just create a spell strong enough.” Her words rang through the small clearing, and Yuri simply listened to her, thinking about how their life had changed.

~

Ever since that first night, they agreed to see each other every night, and even promised to see if Balthus and Hapi would want to see her again. Now that Constance was unable to go out in the light of day, their rendezvous had to be made in secret, especially when Abyss, their home, was full of eager young vampire hunters who would not hesitate to accidentally kill the monster- the woman that the boss was still in love with. 

The reunion was an awkward one, it was hard to see everyone back together again, but things slowly melded back to how things were, but only for a few hours every day. Yuri was still human and still needed to rest. Though he had trained himself to sleep more in the day, and stay up later through the night to keep her company. Much to his dismay however, his band of hunters had begun to notice that he was disappearing and were asking him all too many questions about where he was going and what he was doing. 

Luckily for him, he was an expert at lying and deceiving others, though he could only pray that they never learned that he was lying to them to keep his love safe. 

At some point, Hapi and Balthus had left Abyss to pursue their own lives, though they stayed in contact with the two lovers, knowing that if they were to ever need anything, they were there. 

~

Some days they struggled with the fact she was going to be immortal and that she was going to watch him grow older while she would be stuck in time like this forever. It was a curse, and Constance often took it a lot harder than Yuri did most days. For Yuri, it was hard to accept that his fiance had to feast on living beings to stay live, especially when he knew that he had to kill beings like her, that it was in his blood. Some nights that they’d spend together, they’d both accidentally let their instincts slip and try to kill the other. 

The first time it happened, they were on the bench, softly kissing the other. However as they had gotten more passionate, something happened. They found themselves on the ground, Constance with her jaw open, ready to sink her teeth into him, and a wooden stake in one of Yuri’s hands,ready to drive it through her chest. It was as if they blacked out, and neither of them knew what had happened until they realized what had happened. They then promptly got off the ground and sat back on the bench, silent about the entire thing. 

At first, they didn’t talk about it, but then in order to move past it, they actually began to joke about it and actually laugh at the insanity of it. It was odd for them to make light of the fact they were trying to kill the other the minute they let go of their control, but that was the only way to move past it, at least for them. 

~

“Constance?” Yuri asked, and the blonde looked over to him, tilting her head. Clearly, Yuri was struggling with something, and he wanted to ask something, but he wasn’t sure what or how to ask. “You know that I’ll die many, many years before you, right?” he asked with a sigh, and she nodded, frowning sadly at the thought. 

“I’ll be forced to live for an eternity while the people I love are all going to grow old and die without me, of course I know.” If she could cry, she was sure that she would be sobbing, however nothing came out. 

“I was thinking…” His words were strained, and it was as if Constance knew what he was going to say and cut him off. 

“Absolutely not, I am not going to subject you to this hell.” She was adamant, and Yuri sighed, shaking his head. “Please tell me you were not considering asking me to turn you?” 

“I did promise you that I would spend the rest of my life with you, but what's the point when I’m on limited time?” he asked, his hand gently squeezing hers, but she reacted as if he was under a spell or not in his right mind. It wasn’t until he gently grabbed her chin and turned her head to look at him. “I’m not going to ask again, either you turn me, or I find a different way, Shadylady.” 

Constance faltered, wondering if this was really what he wanted, but she didn’t know. What if he was under a spell? What if he was under the influence of something that was tricking her? She didn’t trust herself, and right now she didn’t trust him, but the hunger that was deep inside of her was growing stronger and stronger, and the fact that he was offering himself didn’t make things easier. 

“I’m  _ dying _ , Constance. I’m sick and I’m not ready to go yet.”

~

“I apologize, Yuri, but it’s incurable. We can’t treat it…” The medic said to him when he went to the clinic and his world had stopped in that moment. He was sick and only had so much time left. He knew from a young age that he was prone to getting dangerously sick, however this was different. He was only in his twenties, but to only have another six months to live? He still had so much he wanted to do, so much he had to do, that he couldn’t let himself leave, not yet. 

The love of his life was going to see him go too soon, and then she’d be alone for the rest of her life. Even if she had moved on from him, she was doomed to repeat the same thing every time she outlived her lover, and then an entire life of sorrow was laid out for her. Could he let that happen to her? 

Selfishly, he wouldn’t want her to move on in the first place. He wouldn’t want her to ever find solace in another person, and he wanted to be the one to be with her for an eternity. However, could he really sacrifice his humanity like this just for some more time on the planet? Just for some extra time to be selfish? Was he really prepared to be a monster that he hated more than anything, just for  _ her? _

_ Yes.  _

~

They decided to go through with this outrageous plan after Constance was unable to come up with an appropriate cure, knowing that to research his illness, it could take  _ years  _ to concoct a cure after trials and testing, which was time he didn’t have. A week passed from when he asked, and they arranged to meet at an inn in the middle of the night. Somewhere safe where the transformation could occur, but under the watch of someone else. Constance had prepared anything and everything that would be necessary, including some fresh blood from livestock, making sure to send some gold to the poor farmer that would be missing some animals, however she needed to make sure that everything would go right for this ritual. 

Yuri found himself sitting on the bed, shirtless as he waited for her to enter the room so they could begin. Of course he was nervous, not sure what to expect now that he was going to be turned into a beast, a monster, the bane of his existence, but he wasn’t done yet. He needed her to help him. 

When she came inside, he left all the preparations to her. She had gotten the extra sheets laid down to catch any mess of blood, to vomit. Transformations could be handled quite terribly, but it was a risk he was willing to take. 

“Yuri, I’m not sure you understand how awful it is…” Constance warned him after getting her final measures put in place. “It’s more painful than you could ever imagine, every cell in your body essentially dies, and has to be reconstructed. You… You die.” Her voice was shaking, but Yuri gently took her hands, telling her that he knew the risks, but if it meant being with her for as long as he could, then he was willing to make it happen and go through whatever it was he had to. 

“Close your eyes, I’m going to make this as painless as I can.” Her voice was nervous, however he obliged and did what she said. When his eyes were closed, he could feel the weight on the bed shift as she moved behind him, then he let out a yelp as he felt something cold against his neck, and he could hear her apologies from behind him, and he could feel her breath on his ear, hinting that she was a lot closer than he expected. When he let her know that it was okay, she reapplied the ice cube on the right side of his neck, making him shiver. On the other side of his neck, he could feel the gentle kisses she placed on his skin, and it made him relax slightly. 

She was muttering words against his skin, and he wasn’t able to understand the words, but they echoed in his mind, as if they were being imprinted there in his brain, sticking to him. The kisses against his skin stopped, and he could feel her slightly readjust herself before suddenly there was an unnatural, immense pain on his neck, causing him to scream, but his mouth was covered by the woman behind him, muffling the sound. The pain was sharp, as if he was being stabbed in the neck, and slowly he was growing weaker and weaker in her arms. 

Then she pulled away, and through half lidded eyes, he watched as she had gently laid him down, and her mouth was completely stained with red, a concerned look on her face as she gently lulled him to sleep.

~

They stayed at the hotel for a full week, and while it was typically quite costly to rent an entire suite for seven full days, Constance used her new found power of hypnosis to convince the clerk to allow her to stay in the room as long as she liked without any extra charge. It wasn’t right, but this was a matter of life and death.

Nothing was more terrifying than watching the love of her life transform over the week, watching him throw up nothing but blood, his pupils dilate, watching his body adjust to the demonic new life that awaited it. The scary part was when he fell into a coma for a full three days. 

When he awoke however, she was right beside him, holding his hand, and when she could feel his hand squeeze hers in return as his eyes opened, she knew. She knew that it was successful and it  _ worked.  _

The hunger was immense, but she managed to help quench his thirst and control him from hunting down every last human in the inn, gently teaching him to control it. For the first day or two, he was animalistic and unable to take control of his instincts, but that was what she was there to do. He wanted this so badly that Constance took the responsibility to take care of him. 

~

“I cannot believe that you chose to be stuck with me forever, my love.” On the park bench, there sat two lovers, staring up at the stars once again. It had been many, many years since she had obliged and followed through with turning the world renowned Savage Mockingbird into a monster, though his profession did not let up. If anything, being a vampire only made his occupation easier, though things had changed. Now he had only gone after vampires that were the epitome of evil, having a code to follow for himself, now that he was also one of the demonic beasts he was hunting. 

The woman beside him laughed softly and punched his shoulder.    


“I cannot believe that you were willing to turn me. Were you really going to miss me so much?” Yuri’s voice teased her as his arm wrapped around her shoulders. 

“Of course, you’ve always been the one love I would never want to let go of.” 


End file.
